Shockwave
Shockwave is, at the moment, the most notable player on the field who represents the Decepticons. Not that he makes that common knowledge; as he's currently heavily outnumbered by the Autobot presence on Rigel Prima, he's chosen to lay low in, fittingly enough, Asylum. He's made a name for himself as one of the Asylum's premiere scientists, using his vast intellect to dig into research once deemed forbidden by his peers on Cybertron as he prepares for the return of the Decepticons. History Arrival on Rigel Prima How the Decepticon scientist first escaped his native universal stream and arrived in the "hub universe" is a closely-guarded secret. Most simply assume that he, like so many others, fell through a rift and was unable to return home, while others say that he instead chose to remain on Rigel Prima. Others speculate that he fled his home planet of Cybertron to escape the justice of the Autobots and to continue his research, while still others say that he came to the hub universe intentionally to investigate the staggering amount of potential energy sources he could use to turn the tide of war in favor of the Decepticons. Whatever the truth may be, along with how he ultimately came to be a member of Asylum, it is almost a certainty that Shockwave himself will never be the one to tell the tale. The Anna Incident Shockwave was present along with Professor Stein, Albert Wesker, and several others at a meeting of Asylum's senior members when Wesker expressed concern with Anna Sanctimonia's recent displays of power. While the Decepticon expressed contempt for Wesker's use of the word "angel" in describing Anna's ability, he nevertheless agreed that she was a potential threat that warranted analysis. However, it is unknown if Shockwave himself took any further action in this matter or if he instead chose to leave the dirty work to his peers. Finding an Alternate Energy Source Shortly after the aforementioned incident, Shockwave began to suffer from a lack of energon, the lifeblood of all Cybertronian lifeforms. While it was almost assured that he had been short on energon for at least several months, it wasn't until now that it began to impact his day-to-day performance. As such, his need to find an alternate source of energon became imperative, and his research began to reach its conclusion. He discovered a method of creating synthesized energon from raw magical energy, but he needed a research subject; to that end, he abducted Dusty Page as the unicorn was traveling to town from the Manor and brought him back to Asylum. The process of creating synthesized energon was a success, even avoiding causing lingering damage to Dusty, but Shockwave had made a crucial mistake in his desperation to find a new source of Energon: Upon learning of the perceived death of Professor Stein, Dusty threatened to destroy the Decepticon's research and reveal Asylum's existence to the world, should he manage to escape. Even though he was in a more advantageous position, Shockwave ultimately deduced that he didn't want to have to deal with the subsequent cover-up that would come with silencing the pony, so he allowed Dusty to leave Asylum unharmed. Rescuing Megatron After the Decepticon leader Megatron appeared through a rift and was subsequently put in stasis lock after an attack on a well-fortified outpost on Rigel Prima, Shockwave somehow managed to retrieve his vegetative body and bring it back to his lab in Asylum. While he put Megatron on life support, feeding him a steady drip of synthesized energon as he began the painstaking process of restoring his life, Shockwave also made a point of reminding the near-comotose Decepticon that he was ultimately in charge for now and that Megatron should never forget that, even briefly overloading the energon feed to cause the Decepticon leader unimaginable pain. Civil War in Asylum When HAL 9000 staged a hostile takeover of Asylum, Shockwave ultimately remained uninvolved, choosing to remain safely inside his laboratory after even he was unable to calculate which side would be most beneficial to ally himself with; as such, he chose to remain neutral in the brief conflict. Powers and Abilities Hyper Intelligence Shockwave has been modified, whether by himself or by others, to be as efficient as possible; as such, even his emotional centers have been wiped to make more room for memory hardware and neural processors. He is capable of trillions of calculations per nanosecond, the Decepticon thinking on a level that most organic creatures can't even begin to understand. He was responsible for the creation of the gestalts, Transformers that are capable of combining into larger Transformers, along with the Triple-Changers, Cybertronians who have the power of assuming more than one alternate mode. Shockwave was quick to swear his allegiance to Megatron when the revolutionary Cybertronian rose to power, as he saw in the Decepticon movement an opportunity to perform experiments that had been considered forbidden among Cybertron's other scientist. When the war for Cybertron broke out in earnest, he was responsible for innumerable experiments on Autobot prisoners of war, the cold and callous scientist earning his reputation as one of Cybertron's most notorious war criminals. Alternate Mode Like almost all Cybertronians, Shockwave is capable of assuming a vehicle mode for combat, espionage, rapid travel, and many other utilitarian purposes. His mode of choice is a Cybertronian jet that is streamlined for both atmospheric and zero-g travel, complete with fore-mounted heavy ion cannons. Category:Characters Category:Asylum